Black Bird
by LadyRunic
Summary: Can a misfit and a theif steal the most important treasure in Alabasta? Dodging the Circus Maxiumus, and guards of the palace is not easy. Especially when she is set up for a assination! Wait a second! Who's side is she on?
1. Chapter 1

**Why the Hell am I writing yet another Fanfiction? Oh yeah, that's right! I like it... and I got too many ideas! Viva Laptops! Viva awesome names! Viva people who actually read my Fanfictions. *hands out cookies* I love y'all! Thank you for reading this story so that my head can create new ones and I can make more room for school information which makes me tierd...zzzzzzzzz... *drinks some coffee* I love coffee! Hehehe! Why is school so boring? Why is your senior year so long and filled with extra activities? I got so much crap I have to do before it starts... Poor me :'( Well I suppose you don't want me to do anymore ranting and get to the story that caught your eye? Well okay...*heavy sigh* Here it is. Summary and all... Explainations in summary and author note at the bottom.**

**Summary- Can a misfit and a theif steal the most important treasure in Alabasta? Dodging the Circus Maxiumus, guards of the palace, and the dangers of the street is not easy. Especially when she is set up for a assination! Wait a second! Who's side is she on? Pairings undecided other than KohzaxVivi. No Oc pairing.**

**A/N- I like the kingdom of Alabasta and have just finished rewatching the Arc for the up-teenth time. While I was watching it (and swooning over super awesome falcon! I thought, 'Tori Tori no Mi is awesome!' (I am not a Pell fangirl! I just like the Devil's Fruit and turning into a falcon is awesome!). After extensive research (the 56 minutes of waiting time between every hour and a half of watching or so) I discovered that that is the only known Tori Tori no Mi. Well, I agreed to no rants so I will stop my rant right now! Will that vow be enought to stop me from ranting forever? NEVER! RANTING IS AWESOME! I like the word awesome o.o/)**

**Onto the fanfiction! For you are the readers and you don't like my ranting...:'{**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Night is often compared to evil and danger, because of the overwhelming fear peole have to the unknown. The dark alley and twisting sidestreets of Nanohana are usually desterted at night due to this reason and to the dangers a wealthy port city. 'For there to be rich people there must be poor ones.' Nanohana is no exception. The rich have their large manors, while the poor have the alley and their dangers. For with any city will come crime, provety, and other nasty things. Though crime is kept down, it cannot be supressed. Law enforcers have tried to do so for thousands of years. But criminals as small time as pickpockets to as large as blackmarket dealers and murders will walk the streets. This is especially true with large gatherings of people, which leave openings for pickpockets and numerous other theives to move about. What does this have to do with Nanohana? It was quite simple really.

Every once and a while the king must journey throughout his realm to see how it is doing. There are cenus to be draw out roads to be looked at (though in a desert kingdom they tend to be sandy and really are not a road). People get to see the ruler, chat, gossip and feast about the ruler of that particular period being in their town, port, or city. This will go on through out the kingdom and it really is a mess of paperwork, politics, protection (most denfindently) and trying not to fall asleep through out the entire thing. The last stop on the list of cities to visit? Nanohana. What a joy for the king.

But for a poor stranger on the north edge of the town, hidden from the main streets by a twisting alley, the darkness of the said alley, and a large pile of poles, the celebrations are not such a big deal. If someone laid eyes on the said figure they would only see a large sand color blanket wrapped figure, curled up against the cool stone walls. Supposedly asleep. But, the figure was anything, but asleep. Shouts and curses echoed through the dimness about the rotten luck they had to be prey of theft, along with the cries of merchants selling wares. The fabric ruffled as the person with caught yet another sound. One that was unwelcomed after a brawl in the pub wall she was leaning against. Footsteps rushed quickly by in a frantic escape. The eyes that peeked out from under the crowl of the makeshift hood watched as several beaten and battered men rushed past. The look on their faces were pure anger. Even more shouts of angry guards and jeering civilains were sent down the alley after the men. With a sigh the cloaked woman rose to her feet, pulling the blanket up so it would not interfere, as more footsteps, only heavier, came after the men. She raced from the side alley, and whirled away after nearly colliding with two guards. Both who looked pissed off.

"Stop!" One shouted, as he grabbed at the blanket. The pale skinned woman however stumbled forward as the cloth slide from her back. With a startled cry of fright the guards fell backwards. For on her back, sprouting from her shoulders, were two large black wings tangled in a mess of string. She took a frightened glance at the men before noticing another figure race up the alley toward them and bolted away. She was not going to be captured again. Not if she could help it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours after the incident, the young girl was once again hidden from veiw and hopeful from anyone who was chasing her. She tried to stand for the fifth or sixth time, but the string had caught on the wire binding of yet another bundle of poles. If she tried to run, it would pull the poles onto her. She couldn't get the string free of her wings or the wire. The moon was slowly gaining height in the sky and the new desert night was cold. Without the cover of the blanket anyone could tell she was foreign to Alabasta, but that was common in a port city. Black jeans and a plain black shirt fitted her body and accented grey eyes. Her hair was the color of the wings on her back, and extended to the base of them. Bangs parted to either side, partily blocking her eyes. Her slim fingers clawed at the string, but the wire was out of her grasp. But she contiuned desperately.

"You're not going to get free that way." A voice chided. The raven winged woman whirled, or attempted to. By the corner stood the man who had came around the corner when the solider had ripped the blanket off her wings. The very wings tried to flare about her, but the string siezed about them. Sharp grey eyes analized the man. A long white robe with brown star-like motifs on it, went with a matching hat. A large orange necklace glinted in the light, along with a sword at his waist. Her wings lurched against their bindings when a hand was laid on her shoulder. There was a snap and the string fell to the ground. Free at long last her wings arched about her in a sheild like motion. The hand that had been on her shoulder was quickly removed and the man lurched back. Opening one eye slowly after realizing she had closed them, the girl peek at the man from between the large black feathers. Opposite from her, kneeling on the sandy ground, was the man. He made no threat toward her, or the weapon at his waist. In front of the stranger was the sand colored material she used to hide the strange wings. The other eye immediently popped open, and slowly the wings lowered to rest at a half fanned position. Slim hands snatched up the cloth and conceled her black angle-like wings. It wasn't like anyone had seen her freak show attraction before. Millions of people probaly had. But that was a entirely different stroy, and something that she wish she could remove from her past forever. She was so deep in though she didn't hear the man speak. A emotionless, questioning glance from her caused him to repeat the question.

"Where are you from?" She retained her look of confusion. After all, that was her past. Coal black eyes searched through her memories, but not one held a key to tell her. She could remember some large snowy mountians, large green fields, and a lovely girl... But nothing else. No name could she gain, no thought as to what the name of her land was could she recall. She should know, but after years of trying, she had given up. Her travels had taken her to to many places and drugs had caused them to become distant, if she could even remember them. But she owed him a answer for freeing the large black wings, she paid what was owed.

"No where." Her voice was emotionless and barely a whisper, but it had a harshness to it like a raven's or crow's. Her eyes became filled with fear as she heard the running footsteps of more people. It was time for her to go, she decided rising to her feet. Whirling the cloak tight about the unnatural wings she yanked a hood in place with long pratce. With glance she spied the other remaining sitting, his falcon like eyes locked on to hers. Unease and fear gripped her as the footsteps grew louder. She darted down the alley and vanished with the ease of one who has been a theif, for too long.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The raven girl sat on some boxes. Running her pale fingers through the glossy black feathers, she debated on what to do. A caravan was leaving the town in the morning and she might be able to travel along. The peole of this port had begin to known too much, she sighed. It didn't help that the falcon-eyed man had seen her secret. A cry came from behind her. Ears pricked for infromation she listen to the voice from the building which she leaned against.

"Did you hear? Moma!" A child's cry came from within. A sigh from a weary woman came soon after.

"What is it, Suchi?" The soft pad of feets paced the room.

"A circus is coming!" The laughter and pattering of running feet raced across the room behind her. Her wings arched and a slight hiss escaped her lips. But not once did she let out so loud a sound it could not be heard from the house easily. "They have shape-shifters! And fire breathers! Cam we go? Can we?"

"Hush, child!" Laughed the woman. "We will attend, but only if..." The rest fell away as the pair left the room.

The girl looked at the feathers and grimanced. She had no choice now but to go with the caravan. She had missed any chance of a peaceful life long ago. A tear slid into the blackness. Rising from the boxes the girl began to gather what was going to be needed. From store to store she went, gathering up bits of supplies at each place. With skill and ease she took as little as she could. Finally upon reaching the better parts of the city she moved into the alleys and slipped all the more quickly into the shadows at someone's approach. Stooping low she pulled her wings close and tightened the blanket. From a window higher up she heard a sudden noise, causing the slim figure to slip into the shadows and stay very still to not be sighted easily. Sharp ears picked up voices in a arguement above.

"...could go... no harm..." One spoke queitly.

A louder voice issued from the room as a shadow approached the window. "Too dangerous! There have been an increase of bandits. Ma~ma~ma~" A raven head tilted at the odd sound. "I say we increase our guard before leaving."

"It would not be fair to take from the guard here..." Sighed the first voice more resigned. "If pirates attack the citizens will be in more danger with less protection. I will not do so." Narrowed coal eyes reconised this as a command. She detested commands, due to past experience.

The shadow at the window fiddled with something that sparkled as it caught the light. She nearly moved into the light to snatch it from the man, as a third and very familar voice spoke. "Why don't we just go with the caravan in the morning. It will give the citizens better protection and us larger numbers, Cobra-sama." A hiss did escape her in her surprise, causing the man to drop the sparkling clip. It bounced out of the light as she snatched it and watched as now three men peered at her from the window in the darkness. The man she had seen earlier that day was there along with a blonde man, and a man with a beak of a nose and short black hair. Several intakes of breath told them they had seen her and with a slight look of annoyance she grimanced.

"Stop right there, theif!" Snapped the blonde. The girl hissed back and opened the ravened wing to their full size. Recongition lit the eye of the white robed man, as she swung the wings into a arch and back, each beat stronger than the last. Causing the sand to whirl into the faces of the three and giving her the chance to disappear. Curses strung after her for several minutes and then a word silenced them. She retreated back to the alleys of the northern side grinning all the while. "So," She whispered in the same harsh voice. "Looks like I will need a new disguise..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tightening her grip on the staff of wood, a shadow moved among the thick crowds. Wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket that went up to just right under her jaw. The ravened hair youth pulled at the bandana covering the lower part of her face. In all honesty, the young one looked like a bounty hunter. A broad brimmed hat on her head, hiding the mass of black hair. A treanch coat and a wonderous contraption of rope hid her wings tight to her body. Black plain sandals, and fingerless gloves in cases the pale skin still showing, along with her jeans. The girl had found the caravan master and sought to go with him, for the price of protecting the caravan. She sighed in remembrance. It wasn't what she wanted but it was better than nothing. Upon reaching the gathering she noticed the royalty was among them. Pulling down the broadbrim she lounged against a building. Soon the caravan master called for the move out, quiet feveritively.

"Alright!" He was dressed in very unpraticle clothes. The fabric glittering in the morning sun, a sure signal for bandits and other mayhem. "Folk that are with the caraven follow me and guards keep a eye for trouble." Guaffs and laughter echoed among the guards. They were escorting the royal famaly of course they would expect trouble. The ravened youth shrugged of the wall and moved to the back of the caravan, purposely as far from the white-robed guard as she could get. Two elderly ladies chattered back and forth about the fashions and other such things. The girl only kept herself listing to it to advoid thinking of the savage heat of the desert. If she had her wings free they would buffet the air creating breezes that would surely soothed her. Not to mention that they had always offered escape where there was none. Looking up at the sky the grey eyes traced the barren blue.

"Not all attacks come from the ground." Spoke a voice beside the oblivious girl causing her to pause. Beside her walk the annoying one. The royal guard glanced at her. The falcon eyes had that knowing look she had learned to advoid was now unadvoidable. Noticing the caravan was now further ahead than she realize.

"Yet it seems those who walk are the most troublesome." The voice was less hoarse, and a clipped edge had entered it. Coal eyes narrowed pointedly. Either, he did not get the hint or simple ignored it. Which annoyed the shadowy figure and it was taking a good amount of selfcontrol not to give the man a swat on the head with the large staff. Several seconds of silence passed and whether or not the man realized how close he was to become a dummy for staff pratice was unknown. Slowly she pushed away the annoyance and quickened her pace to catch up the caravan. Easily the guard kept up with her. With a direct glare the youth began venomously.

But before a word could spill out the other had spoken and she kept her words in check. "I know...You know..." He commented like it was the weather. "I'm just curious as to why your spying on us." The staff was held still for a moment.

Startled the girl choked out. "S-spy?" A chuckle escaped her lips, turning the man into the startled one. "Tch... I _was_ trying to get away from you and yet you keep showing up." Even a blind man could tell this wasn't the whole truth but the guard doubted he would ever get it. Suddenly a outcry came from the front of the caravan. She reconized the caraven master. With a slight curse she leapt forward, behind her she heard a rustle and after a second a half human-falcon soared over head causing her to pause. The bird merely glanced at her and soared toward the source of trouble.

The mass of caravan below was shifting with the fighting. The bandits swarmed any opening they could get, causing hired and royal guards trouble alike. With a few choice words the young girl leapt forward with surprising speed to preach on the back of the falcon, who sent her a glare and sped all the faster toward the trouble. Reaching a good number of yards over the bandits the raven haired girl lauched off the bird-man, throwing down the staff at a cluster of bandits. Swiftly drawing out a pair of knives she landed not in the least gracefully on the sandy ground. Lashing about with foot, fist, and blade she cursed the man who had imprisioned her and the little knowledge of fighitng she possessed. Spinning about she caught a cludge of one of the bandits in her side. A fist slammed into the side of her head after she buried, and lost, a dagger in the side of one of his comrades. Staggering on unsteady legs, a hand seized the girl's coat dragging her up. Much too up. The large man was a greasey mess. His long gold hair was slick with it and stains crossed his clothes. He also smelled like a open sewer, and a massive cludge was clutch in one hand. A meaty hand snaked about her throat as the one-eyed man squeezed. Her hands tore at his, desperate for the air that was denied her. A sharp word from a neighboring bandit intrupted her demise. The man nodded and yanked off the trench coat, revealing the black wings. One Eye shouted in glee. The world began to spin as the lack of oxygen began to take it's toll and her vision flickered. Suddenly she could breathe again, and her wings were free. The man threw her to the ground and proceeded to stomp her and slash her arms with the pig sticker of a knife. The hope returned but a kick sent her sprawling away. Hands picked her up and slammed themselves about her head. Suddenly he stiffened and reeled backwards, one of her knives was stuck between his ribs. The girl gained her feet and took stock of the fight, her eyes narrowing with hatered at the sight of a rather calm figure in the midst of chaos.

Standing among the rucus was a rather fat man with a black mustache and black hair combed over to hide he baldness. His shirt was red with a ruffled blue collar that was way too big. Blue pants and small black shoes capped his feet. Lace puffed out of his collar and around his wrists. All in all he truely looked like a evil, fat circus master. Dropping her wings she ran toward her. Wings pinned against her sides. Drawing her hand back she leapt at him, blackness swelled around it. But the man who looked back calmly was never hit and she was blasted aside, by the gun he held. She felt the bullet pierce her. She felt the wings go limp and drew a angonizing breath. Seastone, the bullet was made of sea stone. She looked down at her shoulder and wished she hadn't. Blood was spreading and fast, stumbling she fell to her knees weakly. The man standing above her laughed and spoke in a tantalizing and obnixous voice. "I will have you back, Crow. Yes, we will love for you to dance again." The man grinned and strutted off. Glancing down at her hands, she noticed she was wingless. That and she was getting dizzy... Very, very dizzy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The skimish was over, luckily none had been killed. Walking across the sands, Pell looked about for the raven winged girl. He saw nothing of the large, raven wings but scattered feathers and a few bandits who were blinded by the sand and bound. Noticing a figure laying among the sand, the falcon shouted. Raven black hair streamed about the pale face. The wingless girl, was bleeding badly from a wound in her shoulder and her breathing was shallow. Blood smeared her arm and steaked her face. The grey eyes looked without seeing. But her hand gripped the wound, blood coating her hand, and a single word was choked out. "Seastone..."

She screamed out in rage as much as pain. Then eyes rolled back as she went limp.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So what do you think? Oh and before people start saying I should work on my other stories... My computer broke down and I had to go get another. Also. This took me half a year to write! I had major writer's block combined with horrible exams and insane freinds. Though they aided me in getting overthe writer's block! Well, R&R. BTW if you follow my other stories I'll write more once I get over THAT writer's block!**

**Let us hope that Oda-sempai and a whole lot of other people are okay, and well after what happened in Japan. My heart goes out to everyone hurt by that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So here is Chapter 2! Okay the author has a question! Is this a Oc/character of somesort fanfiction? Answer is no! Why? Because Miss Karasu isn't intrested in that! Just read the danged story and I promise not to rant about OCs falling in love. 9.9**

**Chapter 2**

The raven girl blinked. Walls. First thing sees after... What had happened? She shut her eyes thinking back, but a throbbing in her shoulder was distracting her. Bolting up she grasped the wound as a snarl was etched on her face. Damn, moving too fast hurt. But atleast she could see more. The room was pretty basic, four walls, a window against one beside the bed. The door was in the wall to her right. sweeping the loose strand of hair back with on hand she glanced at the bandage was bloodstained, but it was better off than her shirt. It was half covered in her blood. A flutter behind her made her sigh. Her wings were still there. So she probally wasn't dead. Casting the blankets aside she stood. Albeit weakly. Blood began to course more strongly through her veins making her wince. Gazing from the window she stretched her wings to their maximum. At that they were a half a foot longer than her armspan and had become a part of her over the years. Looking out she noticed she was in some chamber in a palace. That and she was too high up to glide down. Though her wings were large, and strong they could not carry her human body. Hearing footsteps she rolled her shoulders and swung her wings about working them, checking them for damage. Her eyes only glancing toward the door as she yanked a stray feather from the plumage. There was the falcon-man, the strange blonde, a man with short black hair and a large nose, and the royalty. He was tall, for a regular human man, with black hair and beard. His age showed in his face, though.

The wings pulled back and closed as she turned leaning against a small table. A eye brow raised and hands folded, she eyed the group. Her voice harsher than ever she spoke. "Who was it that saved me?" Her coal eyes narrowed.

The falcon nodded. "I did, and I thank you for your help with the fighting." He hoped this would ease some of the anger that showed in her face.

It didn't. Pressing two finger against the bridge of her nose she glared at him with the full force of the coal eyes. Igaram, unveared took a step back. "You should have left me as I was, Falcon." The word falcon was scorned on her voice. "A death in battle would be better than living with this curse." The wings did expand to thier fullest extent and arch back. It was pretty intimadating.

The group was unnerved, they would openly admit it. The large wings were not the cause though. It was in the bitterness of the girl. With a glare, the blonde openned his mouth, but the royal beat him to it. "May I have your name?" She knew this voice it had spoke in the inn.

She grin mocklingly. "You can, since you actually have the manners." The blonde choked on a outrage. "I am known as Crow, Karasu, Raven. Though I doubt that will help you any."

"Y-you, dare to speak to Corba-sama like that, theif?" The blond could not contain his outrage any long or it would give him a heart failure. The eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Theif? Dare?" Karasu echoed, her harsh voice a velvety hiss, no longer as harsh. "I am neither fool, nor theif. Not either am I good, or evil." The wings were now rippling, her eyes were growing beady and a her lips where growning black. "I am a Raven, a Karasu. You are a mere human, and your kind are the reason that I am like this." She knew she was transforming, but she could not controll it as well as she could under the drugs that clouded her mind. Slowly she ease her breathing into a rythme and felt the change subside.

The three men frowned as the blonde glared at the girl. She was young, barely a teen if they guess correctly. What could have happened that she would hate everything so completely and venomously. The one with cropped black hair spoke. "What do you mean 'our' kind? Are you too not human?"

A harsh sigh erupted from the lips. "Maybe... Though not in the mind of many. Nor would I consider the falcon a human, nor would you be, Jackal."

The eyes of both Zoan types narrowed. "How did you know?" The falcon asked. The girl gave him a look that said, 'do you know anything?'

"One, I can hear. Two, I was at the fight. Three, you pratically transformed beside me!" She pinched the bridge of her nose harder as her wings began to twitch in the air. "I know the power come with this fruit. Though I do not know how I have gotten it." She raised a hand, when the insulting blonde went to speak. "I don't care. I want to know what you want with me."

The falcon and the jackal traded looks. Cobra-sama coughed, and Igaram was the one who spoke. "The night you stole, theif. There was a assaination attempt on Vivi-sama." His eyes narrowed. "She said the intruder was flying on black wings."

The grey eyes narrowed at the man. "You think..."

"No we do not." Interrupted the King of Arabasta. "Vivi, confirmed the person to be a man, and I doubt you can fly on those wings."

A nod, and a sigh came from the youth. "Your right. My bones are too heavey for my wings." She sounded almost regretful. Her hand was lowered before her face and clenched into a claw. "They made us this way... with no way to undo the damage..." She muttered to herself. She opened the clawed hand as it blackened. Her frown deepened as claws sprouted from the tips and the skin became leathery. She glared at the hand and grimmaced. Her other hand was changing too. The claws digging into the blackening skin. Grinding her teeth she dug the claws into the frame as the change racked her form. Wrenching her head up she glare fiercely. Igaram hand taken a step back and was gripping his bowtie, the others were taking a step back. A mocking grin crossed her face. "Fear much? See, am I not a monster? Unable to control it, unable to use it. No human form, or even half form. I am truely an angel from Hell." The girl slumped against the window. "Now leave me if, you've a mind."

Steps approached her from behind and a hand was laid on her shoulder. "I have a proposition for you, Miss Karasu." The young woman contiuned to start out across the desert. The king of Arabasta figeted slightly. Before her eyes glanced at him, in the briefest of glances. Carefully the man continued. "We will help you handle this 'curse'," He hated calling it that, but he had a feeling calling it anything else would not help here. "in exchange for your aid."

The wings twitched. But her face remained stony. Her eyes flickered at him, they remained black. "Oh, and tell that oaf if wants to call me a theif I will release my controll and he will find it vey painful." The two guardians glared at the Igaram. The raven contiuned, her raspy voice a testamony of her form. Suddenly the raven turned. "Now I want answers," The emo demanded. "Where the hell am I?"

The two Guardians traded odd looks once again. "Your in Arabasta." The young lady quirked a eyebrow. "Grand Line...?" Coal eyes narrowed, and she looked out over the sky.

"No idea~" She trilled harshly. Igaram jumped, at the rusty singsong tone. The woman smirked. "What? Never knew a raven could be musical." The amusement was quickly concealed behind her scrowling mask as she turn her back. "Now. Leave, and I will consider what you have told me." A haunted look entered her eyes, as the four men (Well, three Igaram was being led spluttering from the room.) edged out of the room. Shutting the door the Jackal thought he heard Karasu mutter what sounded like, "Where are you, my angel?".

But he was not mistaken. As the girl sat in the window, black eyes on the horizon, she cackled in the mimic of the birds she was modeled after. "What happened?" Cursed the raven-girl. "What in hellfire and damnation happened for that man to escape me?" The eyes glinted. "By blood and sword I'll see him dead! By, my angel, I swear to kill Circus Maximus!" The stone under the black claws, that had twisted from her hands in her rage, groaned in protest. The black wings spread in feirce rage. Karasu looked at the beastial hands and smacked her wings painfully into the wall. It was not good for her to focus on the rage that set her into the feathered form she dispised. Blood seeped among the feathers as the leathery skin vanished and the feather's fell to the ground. With a sigh the teen looked down and watched the sun. She was truely lost in this place, truely trapped as well. The wings flickered as she looked down. A fool she would be if she tired, but still she considered. As was her nature she considered every escape. Evey opening.

The eyes became distracted though as the thoughts of the recent past came back to her. The blood red memories that were only fragments. She cursed her mind and the drugs that made her memory cloudy. The raven grumbled as she walked over to the bed and plopped down on it, running her feathers through the very wings she hated; her eyes clouded deep in thought.

**Okay... I am so sorry loyal readers for not updating sooner! That and I know it's short but I have no idea where to go from here exactly and I know you all want this chapter up. Lol! I tell you this in case your confused. Karasu is emo. That and while she fears people, in a rage (Such as letting Maximus escape her) she will push that aside. Very particual Karasu is.**

**Karasu: I am not.**

**Me: You are and you know it.**

**Karasu: I don't fear people, I distrust them.**

**Me:... That's not the point.**

**Karasu: Your only saying that because your losing the arguement. T.T**

**Me: We are not argue-ing and besides I am you creator so you have to be nice to me!**

**Karasu: Really and you trapped in me in some freak show? Geez you relly must love your characters.**

**Me: I do! I do! No one listen to the delusional Raven!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I would like to thank all my readers for keeping up with me! So I have some answers for reveiws.**

_**G: Yes Pell will play a importan role, but who am I to say who she will fall in love with?**_

**Yes I do love torturing you guys! Admit it you can't help but wonder!**

Chapter 3

'A desert is a landscape or region that receves a extremely low amount of precipitation.' This straigh and extremely true to the country of Alabasta without rain for a year and the situation was looking ever more dire. Scanning newspaper in the same room only hours after the conversation with the Royal and his trio of guards, Karasu Raven tosses bits of meat to a rather puffed up and indignatly looking crow. Tossing the paper onto the table she glared at the advertisement for the all-too hated man, who had inflicting the lessening ache above her heart. A pale hand was placed over the wound as Karasu looked into the dark eyes of the bird on the window. She knew very well, her hated enemy was coming and thus would have to face him. For she could not leap into the air with such a horrible wound, nor could she just walk out. He, and they, would be waiting. For many years she had trusted the normal people of this world less and less. Really she distrusted everyone and thing. It was a miracle she had fought at all, for everything she had learned yearn for her to spring into the large raven and fly away into the setting sun. Yet some part much deeper than the raven had ordered her to stand and fight. She had obeyed it and ended up in a trap. Although a comfy trap, a trap netherless. The said young woman, absorbed in her thoughts, jumped hearing a knock on the door. Her coal eyes narrowed and wings half-fanned partly to dimminish the heat, partly to appear larger and thus more powerful. It was a tatic that rarely worked but was worth trying. "Enter." Her voice was harsh but the traces of pain were greatly eased. She sighed, the crow on the ledge squawked and pecked at the bits of meat. The Tori Tori no Mi entered to see a strong wing knock a rather battered black bird from it's ledge and into the open air beyond. Cawing with indigniation the crow zoomed away cursing it's foolishness to get caught by the large Human-Raven. As the coal eyes watched the new intruder, Karasu leaned against the wall.

"We only want to help." Stated Pell after several minutes of silence. The shadows crossed into the room, making the raven seem all the more mysterious and unreadable. The coal eyes softened slightly, showing her ditrust and fright along with the thankfulness and a slight trust. How odd was it that though her figure was threatening in every way, and would send many a person edging away her eyes spoke volume of what her voice could not?

And ever so she spoke. "Then explain as to why you wish to help."

That the falcon was expecting and he answered it without hestation. A point or so in the Raven's mind toward his trustworthyness. "Because you helped use with those bandits and have offered no threat against anyone." The harsh cackle left the Raven, and she smirked as he added the rest. "Not without reason, anyways."

The smirking woman kept the wings fanning herself. "And what will you do to help, King?" The second figure stepped through the door way smiling and at too much ease for Karasu not to be amused.

"Give you a job and place to stay." Nodded the Ruler of Alabasta, then blinked. Once again on the ledge that had been occupied by a single crow now held three. Karasu glared at them, and slammed a single large wing into them sending them scattering away, each bawling some warcry as they left into the sky again.

"And I guess you would like answers as to how I appeared on your shore hating a Circus master?" The Raven growled. Her eyes not even on them but the ledge. "You will hear soon enough, for they do like to seek out others with the Devil Fruits to recruit them..." She muttered.

Both stared in confusion. "Um... Yes." Agreed Cobra. "But who is recruiting those with the Devil Fruit powers?" The two men took a seat as the woman sat on the ledge and sighed. For the first time in a while, she felt true grievince.

"Then I shall explain," The coal eyes became haunted. "I am only doing this because he is coming and I will not have the strength to throw off his men if need to be..." Karasu trailed off for several seconds then resumed her orginal path. "I was on a boat, we were going to some island or other, while we were near this island a storm hit. Some Grandline storm... Or such... I was thrown overboard and into the waves. Of course a Devil Fruit user cannot swim so I sunk." The Raven wings stilled before they picked up the rythmatic beat again. "I do not know as to how I washed up here. I do know I woke amoung the sand and rock, a ways out of that port...Nanohana was it? I journyed there and set up a sort of existence. Never did I steal for more than I needed and only then when the crows picked up nothing..." A glint of annoyance entered her eyes. "So the term theif doesn't do me justice."

"But who is the man who you called Circus Maximus?" Questioned Pell.

The woman looked at the newspaper. "The Circus Master of Monstro de Circus. 'Circus of Monsters.' Grand Circus he calls himself. Tcha! Grand Fool I call him!" The newspaper seemed to flinch under the steady glare. She took a shruddering breath. "I swear to you. If you see that man, banish him. I can give you no reason more than it will be for his own safety!" She slumped and look very fragile for the first time, but her eyes demanded nothing but straight answers.

Pell and Cobra looked stunned, they had not expected this. Karasu turned away, but paused as Cobra spoke. "Our offer stands and this man will not receive a welcome on our shores. We had heard rumors of such a person but did not know for sure who it was."

Karasu nodded, and to stood bowing gracefully. Startled the two stared as she answered. "I shall consider it. But you should be getting ready. You were riding out to somewhere and your escort is nearly ready to go."

"And how do you know this?" Chuckled Pell. Karasu smirked.

"I may not have sharp eyes, Falcon. But my ears are as sharp as ever." She smirked as they both took a glance out the window and rushed to prepare with swift good-byes.

'Maybe.' Thought he Raven sadly. 'Maybe I have found a place where I can belong.' She chuckled as they hurried down the steps of the over large palace. How odd this city was. But it suited her taste. Karasu looked up into the clouds and smirked. "Perhaps, I shall fly once as a Hybird. Perhaps." She sat down and started to braid her hair considering options.

* * *

><p>It had been a day. One day since she had woken up in the Palace of Alabasta. The city she knew was called Alubarna. The Princess, a lovely blue haired had stopped by to chat with the large Igaram. He still disliked her, but the raven did not mind. Karasu got a strong feeling that the Princess, Vivi was it?, loved her father and the Falcon very much. She looked over the desert and leaned back sipping at the cup of tea Igaram's wife, and possible twin, Terracotta. Needless to say the Raven had adapted slightly better to this, but she still was stand offish and rather cold. But it had only been a day. The black eyes looked at the ceiling for a second before being drawn to the door my rather hushed voices.<p>

"Hubby, let the little bird rest." Scolded Terracotta. "She doesn't need you questioning her, about something she probably knows nothing about."

The spluttering of Igaram was unmistakable. "B-but...! She might know something of the bandit-"

"Yes, she might but I doubt she sent them after the king when he left, now we must get a group together to go aid them." Argued the Housekeeper. Igaram spluttered as Karasu bolted up right and yanked the door open.

Both husband and wife looked at her stunned, she wasn't usally this active or so well talkitive. "Did I just hear that bandits left after the King, and that would be Nefertari Cobra correct?" Both nodded before she whirled the wings pinned against her side. Stepping into the window she heard feet behind and chuckled.

"WAIT!" Shouted Igaram but it was too late. Karasu dived her arms reaching for the stone paving below her. The wind rushed by the streaming black hair. To Karasu the sound was music, a dance between life and death. Just as the ground was nearing and death was whispering of it's realm her eyes opened and she whispered. "Tori Tori no Mi Karasu!" Feather streamed by her as her wings snapped open. Two beats and she was gone. The ground that had come so fast was falling away. Staring opened mouth from the tower was the blonde man. She cackled delighted in his horror, swooping low she began skimming over the sand. Igaram had another opion and was unable to voice it because Terracotta was laughing at the black speck on the horizon.

Smiling in a knowning way she chuckled. "You best send a group out, Hubby, or that raven will show you up."

"W-what do you mean?" Spluttered the man.

Still grinning the look-a-like wife just walked toward her kitchens.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Night was on the rise as Pell cursed once again. They had been surrounded by a rather too large and too well equipted bandit group. It was all they could do to keep the bandits from captureing their king. Even using every weapon at hand wasn't enough, Pell cursed for what must have been the fifth or sixth time and prayed for back-up to come soon.

Let's just sat it did but they weren't expecting it.

From the sky fell the dark speck. The raiders were scattered in all directions and wind and the large wings of a raven smacked them away. Shouts of confusion and fear were cast at the bird from both sides. Rising from the still whirling winds of sand and grit was the raven-girl. Casting an angry eye at the Baroque Workers, the wings steadied the thin youth. Already though, they were getting back up and circling the youth. A shout came from on. "O-Oi! Capture her alive!" The long black hair flopped in her face as she shot a eerie grin at the men who surrounded her.

"Why?" Called another, weilding a spiked hammer. "She's just a kid." Several others growled in agreement, as the girl's eyes widened in fear.

"That's the Crow! The one that escaped from Circus Maxi- Ulp!" His last word was cut off as the youth lanched herself at them. The two combatents rolled about the sandy ground dealing blows and kicks, till a sicking crack and a pain filled cry came from the smaller of the two. The man retreated battered and bruised to the safety of the group. In the sand, crouching over a folded wing that was sticking out at a odd angle was the Crow. Blood slid down her chin as small hands bit into the palms. A net was thrown at her but the lone wing flared out knocking it away. The one hung limply as blood slowly coated the feathers. Her shoulder was also covered in blood, from the earlier wound. Standing she craddled the wing.

Coal eyes flashed in hatered. "Tell Maximus this." She wrapped her arms around her body as feathers began to sprout and cover her. "The curse of the crow will follow him." The voice was now issued from a overly large raven. The broken wing was held to her side. Turning she gazed at the men who had attacked her lazily blinking. One fell to his knees and began praying for who knows what reason other than he did wear a red robe of a monk. A wing knocked him back several feet. "Pray... before I send you to your gods. For never have they answered me!" The complete Tori Tori no Mi stood before them hissed, jabbing the lethal beak at a group scattering them. Turning her eyes from the attackers she turn to glance at the sky. The raven shrunk as the girl stood there. A explosion was echoed from the sky. She felt something hit her knocking her out of the way, and tumblled back. A clash of sword and the yell of fighters.

"Idiot." Grunted the Jackal. "Standing in the open." He was swinging the sword and knocking away the Baroque workers. Beside him fought the falcon, his sword flashing too. The royal was backed against them fending off another. She whirled to her feet and bent both the wings about her.

"Fool I may be," She commented. "But idiot I am not. Besides, if I had not drew him out I could not do this." She swung the wings open with force and sent a single arrow into the air like one would a javalin. "Karasu Hane!" She whispered and drew her wings close to her as she watched the arrow zoom over the feild. Quick as a snake she pointed to where the shooter was. "Strike!" She commanded. The arrow screamed as it slamed toward the rocks. A shout and several shots followed it. Before a grunt and the thud of rock striking rock.

Several Baroque agents turned and ran, pursued by arrows. The raven wings angling and the girl whirling to face each adversary. The killing intent she was giving off was causing both guards and bandits to stagger. The bandit's retreat was hastened. The injured wing pinned to her side the girl glared at the retreating figures. With a blink she watched them run. "Did I know I could do that?" She croaked mussing more to herself. Tilting her head she contiuned the silent mussings, till a hand was laid on the broken wing. Then she did the only logical thing, which was jump out of her skin, turn deathly pale, and glare at the Falcon. Pell glared right back and gripped the wing.

"How bad is it?" He questioned. The coal eyes glared at him, noticing that that the rest of the group were looking through the injured Baroque Workers.

Wincing the girl sighed. "Two, three breaks at least. What d-?" She slammed her fist into the warrior as he straightened the wing. The bone grated and it hurt like hell. Worse than when it was broken. "I'm fine dammit!" She croaked, stepping away.

A hand fasten around her arm and another caught her stomach, keeping her in place. "Enough of this..." Snapped the man. "You need to get that wing fixed." Raven flared her lone wing.

"Dammit! I am fine! It'll heal on it's own." She glared at the warrior. Several minutes and a long dual glare contest later, which was joined by Chaka and Cobra, the girl back down. Though she did so under clear protest. Folding the unharmed wing she perched on a high rock eyeing the group of people below with distaste. "It was fine." She rasped. "And you could say thanks for breaking my wing to get here!"

"We'll say that once you tell us how you found out about the attack." Snapped back Pell.

Easing the broken wing behind her, Raven glared at the trio. "For the last time I am not deaf and that idiot oaf, what-his-name, should talk louder if he wants the North Blue to hear him!" She flipped the strands of hair away from her eyes. A slight mainacal grin crossed her features. "Well, well. I remebered something other than nothing." Three confused faces looked toward her. Tilting her head again she glared. "Ever hear of amnesia?" Her hoarse voice echoed dully. "Well I got enough of it, to erase some of the earlier memories I have. You could tell me the name of my mother and I wouldn't know it. Now that we are all informed you will stay quiet about it or I will leave."

"And where would you go?" Pointed out the Jackal, earning a muttered curse and glare.

"To find that man." Her hand morphed into a clawed talon. "Oh~hohoho! He will wish he was in the deepest pits of hell for his crime." A mainac grin slid over her features. "I have a excellent _plan_ for him." Everyone in hearing flinched at the cruelness in her voice. The Raven was indeed crazy and quite insane. Several soldiers were probably (and actually were) wondering if she should be locked up and if they should start running now. The bloodlust filled Karasu's veins as the throbbed still from the pain of the fight and flight. With a eerie look she eyed the horizon. "But not now. I have other things to worry about."

"Such as?" Prodded the Jackal again.

Turning the head in a rather owlish manner the shadowy figure looked at him with evil eyes. "Simple. I accept the agreement in exchange I get to beat the living day-lights out of Circus Maximus."

**Finally updated it! Sorry for the wait school has been torture along with awesome friend who have pocky. The pocky~... Ahem- Anyways I'm going to try to keep up the writing a bit faster but school first. I will however be writing more now that I have finished one of the (way too few, but freakin' hard!) classes I have. So, sorry again and please reveiw. If I don't get a review I won't update as soon cause I will be lost as to what the readers want, and are expecting. (Also so I can drive you insane) Ignore my little ()'s they don't know anything! I shallth deny it!**


	4. NOTE

**Hello! So sorry for not updating for so long. My laptop fried, literally. The fan blew, then college happened, then I was moving twice in two years... *rubs back of head sheepishly* Don't kill me? Anyways For the readers of Black Bird, and Desert Rose... I am writing again! It'll take a little bit, but I'll transfer my stories onto here shortly :P One page a week I hope. ALSO! Desert Rose is undergoing a major rewrite. MAJOR. As in, I'm going to start a whole new story for it. I like the story, but as I go back to read it... Well I have more than a few bugs to work out for it. But! I CAN DO IT!**

**I cannot stress it enough. Please PM me or Review so I know how I'm doing. With the stories, and I would LOVE to get a steady beta for Desert Rose or Black Bird who I can easily contact and work with... But I'd going to be transcribing, typing, and furiously trying to get everything in order so you lot will have stories from me soon! As for Black bird... It's still golden, though I may go through and fix it up a bit at the end.**


End file.
